


【星昴】以父之名-03

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [3]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。——剧情章，but剧情进行好慢哦(￣^￣)ゞ
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 19





	【星昴】以父之名-03

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）  
> 预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！  
> 《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。
> 
> ——
> 
> 剧情章，but剧情进行好慢哦(￣^￣)ゞ

【03】

“对不起，我迟到了。”从昨天开始他好像就一直在道歉，匆忙的拉开椅子坐下，“出了点意外。”  
有洙川了然的点头，“爱情使人忘记时间，”然后用促狭的目光打量着他，“男友外套？”

这要追溯到他准备出门的时候。  
身上的钱已经连交通费都吃紧，只好去翻星史郎留在家里的外套。被他找到一些零钱的时候本来只需要把钱放进自己口袋就行了，鬼知道他当时在想什么，竟然直接把衣服穿出来了。确实有点大，这么想着的时候，也就顺手脱了下来。

“哇哦！”有洙川发出一声不知道是感叹还是震惊的声音，“需要帮你报警吗？”  
昴流花了两秒钟才反应过来对方的意思。他把衬衫的领口往上提，试图遮住脖子上的淤痕，“不需要，我说了这是意外。”  
“这就是导致你今天迟到的原因？”有洙川摇摇头，“恕我直言，这种关系不正常。”  
没人能仅通过一块脖子上的淤青就判断一段关系，这让昴流意识到有洙川或许并不可信，他斟酌着词句，“我可以认为是你暗中调查了我吗？”  
“当然。”有洙川倒是痛快的承认，“你知道干我们这一行的，委托人有时候比委托内容更危险。”他搅拌着面前的咖啡，“别生气，你不也隐瞒了很多吗？”  
昴流没有说话，用目光示意他继续。  
“你委托我们调查十年前x孤儿院的事件，却没有告诉我，当时，一直对那家孤儿院做资金援助的樱冢警官，就是你现在的性伴侣？”  
昴流沉默着，半晌，吐出一口气，“我认为这种私人关系对事件的调查并不重要。”  
“长久虐待性关系里被害者的判断不可信。”有洙川言辞辛辣的说，“它会让你失去基础分辨能力。”  
“我没有被虐待，这就是事实。”  
“得了吧，正常性关系可不会每次都让你看起来像性侵案的受害人。”

昴流不想继续跟他就这种无意义的话题扯下去，直接奔向今天见面的主题，“你的调查进展呢？”  
“事实上，我们现在掌握的所有情报都像是刻意做出来的，”有洙川把面前那叠资料推给他，盯着委托人那双祖母绿的眼睛说，“相信我，樱冢不可能跟这件事没关系。”  
昴流翻看着那叠花费巨额委托金换来的纸，没有接任何关于“樱冢”的话茬。  
“嗨，小哥，相信我吧，我们这一行干久了是会有一种直觉的，就跟我看到姐姐的第一眼就知道这是我命中注定的恋人一样，”有洙川显然不是个容易放弃的人，“樱冢这个人有问题，绝对。”  
这种特别执着的性格对于私家侦探的身份来说或许很有帮助，但显然让昴流觉得很难应付。不过就他跟有洙川打交道这几次来看，有个方法在转移话题上屡试不爽。  
他让自己做出一个表现出兴趣的表情，“那位姐姐，是你现在的恋人吗？”  
就像按了某种开关一样，有洙川空汰的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，瞳仁里是毫不掩饰的爱慕。  
“呀～当然咯～姐姐是多么爱我啊。”大阪腔的男人就差举个灯牌高声呐喊了，“而且姐姐就是我现在的搭档哦，你有没有听过一句话，叫做夫妻搭配干活不累。”  
做这种工作的人，如此明目张胆的把私人感情放到公开处其实是非常危险的，昴流曾善意的提醒过他。但他不但毫无反省之意，甚至还说什么“毕竟姐姐那么美好的人愿意跟我在一起，那种幸福，想让全世界都知道啊”。  
傻透了，昴流想。

“这个人你认识吗？”有洙川翻到做了标记的一页，上面有一张照片，一个笑着的长发女孩。  
昴流摇头，他接触的女性不多，见过的话会有印象，更何况是这么可爱的女孩子。  
“那就奇怪了，”有洙川指着照片，“这个人叫桃生小鸟，死亡登记上是跟你姐姐同年，而且也是x孤儿院里的孩子。”  
“院里孩子很多，女孩子也不少，”昴流解释道，“而且当时发生了那么大的事，同年死亡并不能说明什么吧。”  
“当然，”有洙川示意他继续往下看，“这里，有口供证明桃生的病例和你姐姐的搞混过。从记录看，桃生比你们小很多，而且长的跟你姐姐一点也不像。病例上都会贴照片，很难混淆吧？”  
这种推测是没错。  
尘封在暗处的真相要浮出水面总要从蛛丝马迹开始。  
而且昴流没有告诉有洙川的是，他记忆里虽然没有桃生小鸟，却有跟她同姓的另一个人，叫做桃生封真。  
但这个人，在他刚翻看的资料里并不存在。

“有一个人可能会帮到你，”有洙川打开手机里存的电子名片，调转屏幕递过来，“麒饲游人，政府公务员，负责户籍登记的工作，他应该会对你很感兴趣。”  
“我以为为客户保密是干你们这行的职业道德。”昴流谨慎的说。  
他在调查的事情越少人知道越好。  
“小哥，”有洙川做了个饶了我吧的表情，“我们这行跟政府搞好关系很重要，大家互相通个情报赚点奶粉钱而已。放心吧，我们从来不会出卖委托人，我只是恰好知道他曾经负责过x孤儿院的一些工作，你同意我才会把你介绍给他。”  
昴流思考着这其中的利弊，当然还有个比较尴尬的现实问题，“我没钱了。”非常直白的拒绝。  
“那没关系，”有洙川饶有兴致的观察着他的表情，“我不是说了他会对你感兴趣吗？他那边并不是所有东西都用流通货币来支付。”  
昴流听得出他话里的暗示，毫不客气的吐槽，“他是变态吗？”  
有洙川大笑起来，“事实上他是，怎么样这个交易听起来还不错？”他指了指昴流脖子上的瘀痕，“不会更糟糕不是吗？”  
昴流沉默着，他确实需要搞清楚桃生兄妹的事。  
他的沉默让有洙川理解成默认，私家侦探撕了张便签写下麒饲游人的手机号码递给他，“但是我这边你需要支付中介费哦！”  
昴流接下那张字条，他同意去见那个公务员，但……“如果不付中介费呢？”  
“相信你不会想要那么做。”有洙川还是笑着。  
有狭长的金属折射的光闪过眼睛，他条件反射的闭眼，想起对方口里那位从露面的姐姐传说就是用太刀的。

——

有洙川还在品味剩下的咖啡，发现刚走出店门的委托人又折返回来。  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
昴流停在他前面，一副挣扎着是否要开口的样子，“你之前说调查过我和樱冢警官的私生活。”  
“是，而且就原因已经解释过了，我是不会接受因此而佣金打折的。”  
“不是佣金问题，”昴流摆摆手，“樱冢警官他……”  
“什么？”有洙川表示真不是自己非要打断这个人的话，而是他咖啡都要喝完了也没听见下文。  
青年终于还是放弃似的，一口气说完，“你调查了他的私生活，结果呢，他到底有多少情人？”  
“哈？”有洙川一脸你在逗我的表情，“所以这其实只是怀疑伴侣不忠的委托？”  
“不是。”昴流按了按太阳穴。一定是神威早上乱说话的错，他并不怎么在意“他又不只有你一个情人”，一点也不在意，他只是想让他的委托费花的更值钱一点。  
“好吧，额外附赠。”有洙川双手交叉，仰头看着站在他面前的青年，“种种迹象表明他曾多次出入过高级娱乐场所，但能确定维持长期关系的只有你一个人。”  
昴流感觉胸口里那股郁结的气越发让他憋闷的无法呼吸，“多谢。”  
“你看起来不太好，需要我送你回家吗？”看着委托人病倒可不符合私家侦探的职业道德，有洙川确信他这样子下一秒就会倒下去。

很显然他的委托人没有让他的确信变成现实。  
这个青年似乎比他表现出来的更为强壮，他只是示意有洙川自己很好，就转身投入东京街头来来往往的人流中。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
